SAO : Warlock and Witch
by Fateion
Summary: Lelouch need to die to bring peace, but that did not meant he will just die quietly. He had a plan that even if he die, his mind will continue to exist, protecting the world. Still, after years protecting the peace, he found himself trapped in online game that C.C force him to play without a way out with her. One-shoot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and SAO.

**(Skip)** Time Skip

**-SAO-** Place

* * *

SAO : Warlock and Witch

"The power of kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude"

"Not quite accurate, is it?"

"Right, Lelouch?"

**(Skip)**

**-Tokyo-**

**-Apartment Building-**

"Thank you" C.C or known as Cecilia said to the man who helped her to move her things into this new place she would live on from now.

"You're welcome and thank for using our service," The man said, bowing a little, "But if I can know, why you need that many security installed?"

Cecilia averted her eyes from the man, looking at the webcam that monitored them at the entrance. The light on the webcam blinked for a few times.

"Well, I heard Tokyo can be quite dangerous for a girl who living alone" Cecilia answered, looking back at the man.

"I see" The men nodded, satisfy from Cecilia answer and smiled, "If you need anything else please call us again"

Cecilia smiled and closed the door with additional custom lock.

She walked inside and inspected her room.

It was quite expensive but money was not an issue to her.

After she made sure she was satisfied with the man did, she walked straight into her bedroom.

The room was dark as she closed the curtain.

She moved to the window and opened the curtain.

The scenery that greeted her was the restored city of Tokyo. There was no sign of the damage that FLEIJA had done to this city. It was to be expected as it had been years since that. Still, this was the first time she was here after that faithful day, the day Lelouch died.

Yes, it had been years since the death of demon emperor of Britannia.

The world was in peace since then.

However, that did not mean that everything was going smoothly.

At first, there still some people that did not like this and tried to start another conflict.

However, that kind of people would soon found themselves in 'unfortunate accident' before they could do anything.

Because of that, none realized there were numerous occasions that the peace they had was almost end and another war almost started.

The world was in peace, unknown from this fact.

Ignorance was bliss after all.

Still, the reason why this happened was because one person, one dead person to be exact.

That person, not only he brought peace and maintained it.

However, that was not all as he….

"You are in good mood witch," A very familiar male voice alerted her, "Did you get a free pizza or something?"

Cecilia turned her head and smiled.

There, on the desk was a computer with the monitor showed a familiar face, a face of a dead man.

"Hello Lelouch" Cecilia said, "How is your body?"

Lelouch, the demon emperor, the one who should dead snorted.

"I have no body" Lelouch stated simply, "Something that you know"

"My bad" Cecilia apologized but she did not mean it.

"Good to know" Lelouch said sarcastically.

"Still, how the mighty have fallen" Cecilia teased Lelouch who scowled.

"Is that the words you used to your eternal partner?" Lelouch asked back, which made Cecilia, smirked, "Still you are in good mood"

At first, when she heard what Lelouch planned, she thought it was outrageous. However, Lelouch managed to pull it out.

The plan was simple yet complicated.

It was to copy Lelouch mind, conscious, and everything into a machine or digital world.

At that time, such technology still did not exist and not to mention it would be the first time someone did it. Therefore, it had a big probability it would fail.

Still, Lelouch did not give up, using his power, Geass of the absolute obedience and his status as emperor. He gathered all the scientists around the world to research it and made sure they would not remember about it. He was racing against time, as he did not have much time because of another plan he made, Zero requiem. In addition, Lelouch did it in secret, unknown to no one else but her.

Fortunate enough, it finished just before Zero requiem.

Unfortunate, there was no time to test it.

However, against the odds, the plan was a success.

It copied everything that made Lelouch himself.

Since then, with her help, Lelouch protected the world. Even after the people, which they knew already passed away. Still, if she was true to herself, she was not quite happy with Lelouch condition right now. True that he could always be with her, accompanying her forever. At first, it was enough but now…..

"Well…" Cecilia trailed off as she took an unopened package that she put in the room before.

"This is the reason," She said, opening the packaged and showed a mechanical helmet, "What do you think?"

"Nerve gear?" Lelouch asked, recognizing what Cecilia showed him.

"Yes" Cecilia said, "It took a while but they finally have a technology like this"

"Took a while?" Lelouch said, smirking, "That is an understatement"

"I wonder what people will do if they know you have created this kind of thing before them" Cecilia said as she knew how similar the technology used for the nerve gear and what Lelouch used.

Lelouch chuckled, "Still, why you have it? Do you want to play that game? Sword Art Online?"

"Well, I kind of curious about it" Cecilia said but that was not the reason.

"Whatever" Lelouch said, rolled his eyes at Cecilia replied.

"Don't talk like that," Cecilia said before she smirked, "Because you will play it with me"

"I have more important task to do" Lelouch stated simply but Cecilia just sighed.

"You should take a break," Cecilia said simply, "It's not like there will be another terror. It had been ten years and nothing significant happened"

"But that didn't mean there won't be any" Lelouch retorted.

"Lelouch" Cecilia said but there was a slight edge in her voice, "Do you want me to cut you off from the world?"

Lelouch sighed, as he knew that Cecilia would do that because she already did it before. People might think with what he was now, he was invisible but that was not true. Because there was, some limitation to what he could do alone without external help.

"Okay" Lelouch sighed, giving up at Cecilia demand.

"Then let's start it" Cecilia said, smirking in triumph.

"Right now?" Lelouch asked in surprise.

"Well, today is the first day of the game" Cecilia said simply as she installed the nerve gear and sword art online software.

Lelouch just sighed again.

"Well, it cannot be helped then" Lelouch said, as he began to hack the game, "I will use your id to make a dummy one for me"

"Good" Cecilia said as she put the nerve gear on her head and lay down on the bed.

"Okay, everything seems good" Lelouch said, "You can start now"

With that, Cecilia turned her nerve gear on.

"Link Start'

**(Skip)**

"Hm, for a game this is surprisingly great" Cecilia said as she looked around and moved her body or avatar.

"True, this is surprisingly great," A male voice from behind her spoke, making her turned her head and saw a surprisingly familiar face.

"Lelouch" Cecilia said, looking at Lelouch or an older version of him.

"It's been sometimes since I can feel" Lelouch said as he pinched his left hand with right hand and felt pain from it.

"Lelouch, is that you?" Cecilia asked, moving her hand to touch him.

"Of course it is me, witch" Lelouch said, smirking his familiar smirk.

Cecilia did not answer but moved her hand and touched Lelouch. Finally, after a long time, she could touch him again and felt him. This was her true reason why she wanted to play this game. However, she immediately composed herself, resisting the urge to hug him.

*Cough*

"Are you alright…." Lelouch looked at her to find her id name because to call a person their real name in online game like this was a taboo or so he thought, "Cecilia? Why you use the same name and almost the same appearance as yourself?"

Cecilia just smiled, "I can say the same thing to you, not only you use your name but you use your appearance"

Lelouch smirked at her, "Well, people have forget the demon emperor face and I have make sure to erase any record of my face, so nothing to worry and beside this is a game world. You can make any kind of avatar you like. They will discard this as mere coincidence"

"Confidence as always" Cecilia said simply.

"Then let us see what this world offer my witch" Lelouch said, offering his hand.

"Of course, let us go" Cecilia said, taking Lelouch hand while savored the feeling of his touch, "My warlock"

**(Skip)**

"Well, I`m never thought this will happened in the first online game I play" Cecilia said sarcastically to Lelouch beside her.

They were in Starting City plaza with other player. It seemed someone summoned the entire player here. At first, they thought it was some kind of event but after the game master, no, the game creator, Kayaba Akihito appeared in game master attired, well, that idea gone from their head.

In addition, Kayaba told them that everyone trapped inside this game without way to log out without finishing the game. Even people in outside world could not help them. However, that was the tip of iceberg as when they die here, they also die in the real world and there would be no way to revive the dead. He then revealed there were already 213 players died because people at the outside forced to remove the nerve gear.

"Don't you agree Lelouch?" Cecilia asked. She was expecting a reply but it never came. It made her turned her head to him and saw avatar eyes glazed, meaning Lelouch started to try find a way to end this.

Cecilia almost missed the information that Kayaba gave them a gift in item storage. She proceed opened the item storage window and took the item.

"A mirror?" She said as a mirror appeared on her hand.

However, before she could do anything a bright light engulfed her, not only her but also other player who took out the mirror.

"What?!" Cecilia said in shock and then when the light faded away, the reflection she saw in the mirror was not her avatar but herself.

"Arrghh!"

Lelouch yell in pain alerted her.

"Lelouch! Are you okay?" Cecilia asked while she held him.

"Damn!" Lelouch cursed, putting his hand to his head, "What kind of firewall it is?"

"Something is wrong?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes-" Lelouch said but stopped when he saw Cecilia avatar, "What happened?"

Cecilia sighed and explained what happened just a while ago.

"I see, then my best action is to never use or take that mirror out" Lelouch stated simply.

Cecilia quirked her eyebrow and her face were asking the question 'why?'

"Because, unlike you. I have no body and using it means that I will disappear" Lelouch explained simply.

"But don't you will just return back? The nerve gear should have no effect to you" Cecilia asked back and she noticed Lelouch expression became hard.

"No. I cannot" Lelouch said simply, "I, no, we are all completely trapped in this world. The firewall is too strong for me to break and if I do that I will become an anomaly in this world and will be deleted"

Cecilia blood froze, as she understood what it meant.

Lelouch would die truly die this time.

That was something she did not want.

"Then what will happen if I die? Wont you will back with me?" Cecilia asked as if she died, nothing would happen, as she was an immortal.

Lelouch smiled bitterly.

"You might be fine" Lelouch said but Cecilia sense a 'but' here and a foreboding feeling, "But I`m not"

"What do you mean?" Cecilia asked and for some reason she felt that she would not like the answer.

"I`m using your id to create my own….well the explanation is too complicated, to make it simple, I deceived the system into thinking me as an extension of your avatar. This made me you as an anchor that holding me in this world," Lelouch explained, looking straight into Cecilia eyes, "However because of this, when you die or any player die, the system will delete all the information about that player and in extension me"

'I wish at that time I create a copy of me or a backup but no, I didn't do that' Lelouch added in his mind, 'however, the risk is so high….'

"Then, the only option we have is to complete this game?" Cecilia asked and Lelouch just nodded.

Both stared each other for a moment until a large scream snapped them.

"It seem, it finally begin" Cecilia said, looking at the chaos around them.

"Yes" Lelouch said, "We need go from here"

Cecilia nodded, as she understood why Lelouch suggested that.

After all, soon enough, thing would go ugly in here.

"Lest go" Lelouch said, moving away while Cecilia followed him.

However, unknown to Lelouch, for some reason, the knowledge they trapped here made her a little bit happy. She hid it from Lelouch but she yearned for him and now her wish came true.

After all, regardless the situation they were in, the fact she could feel Lelouch touch again was the important thing to her. In addition, she could spend as much as time she wanted with Lelouch without interference.

On the side note, it would be better if none of this happened though the time they spend here would be short but it was better than had a threat Lelouch would die here.

Well, she would just enjoy this.


End file.
